The present invention relates to a method and system for automated adjustment of input configuration.
When working with computer systems and applications, sometimes the operator may be required to change the keyboard status. This occurs, for example, when entering a data field that requires a keyboard language other then the current language (e.g., when the user who is currently in English mode wishes to enter data in Hebrew), when changing the status of Caps Lock or Num Lock, and when changing the keyboard layout.
In various situations such changes are done in a similar manner and sometimes even repeatedly. For example, a Hebrew speaking user would change the keyboard language setting to Hebrew when entering text in the email text field, and would then change the keyboard language setting to English when entering an email address in the email address field. Although such changes are relatively easy to infer and anticipate they are not done automatically most of the times.
A known exception is handling password fields. Browsers and add-ons exist that recognize password fields, store the password for future uses, and even suggest entering the password for the user. However, this solution is application specific and targeted to passwords only.